


Fireworks

by FullElven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullElven/pseuds/FullElven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has no idea what Independence Day is, and Dean's never celebrated it before, so Dean decides to take a day to kill two birds with one stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Cas had never celebrated Independence Day, and well…Dean really never had the chance to either. Once in awhile, he and Sammy would be lucky enough to find themselves in a place where neighbors were shooting off fireworks, and against their father’s warnings, they’d press their faces flat against the glass and watch while arguing over which one was fogging it up with their breath.

But there was something about Cas and the way he canted his head about the entire thing that made Dean say ‘to hell with it, let’s do it.’

The best thing about spending your life in the shittiest little motel dives was the fact that they were more often than not on the edges of the cities, out near where you could find all those illegal firework warehouses and miles upon miles of open field.

So Dean picked up a six pack, a plethora of assorted fireworks, and some burgers before taking Cas out past the city limits. He’d half thought he’d have to ditch the plans when it spent the better half of the day storming. With some luck, clear skies had found them by late afternoon, which left it muggier then hell, but Dean didn’t mind. Speeding down the cracked and desolate back roads, windows down in the Impala, warm breeze in his hair…it was freeing.

Independence.

When he pulled the Impala straight onto a barely visible gravel road, the grass around it high enough that it was near impossible to see it, Cas shot him a questioning glance. He kept quiet though, curious enough to see it through. It wasn’t until Dean stopped dead in the middle of the seemingly abandoned field that he spoke. “What are we doing here, Dean?”

“You never had a 4th of July, and neither have I. We’re gonna change that.”

Be it still light out, Dean pulled out the smaller things he’d picked up and tried them out, and while he was severely disappointed in the ‘snakes’, thinking they looked basically like Hell was taking a crap straight out of the ground, Cas seemed to be fond of them. Especially when Dean let him take the remaining six boxes and light them all at once. “Knock yourself out.”

Dean couldn’t deny the fact that he was mildly amused at Castiel’s amusement at such a simple thing.

They ended up blowing through the ‘kid stuff’ as Dean put it too early to start on the grand finale, so instead the two shared a few beers and ate a couple burgers as they waited— _watched_ —the sunset from the hood of the Impala. And when it was finally dark, that’s where Cas remained, watching as Dean would set off a good distance from the Impala, set one up, light it, and run back with a wide grin on his face only to get the chance to watch it over his shoulder as it exploded in the sky.

The colors and patterns were beautiful, but what Castiel found even more beautiful was the way they illuminated Dean’s form, the way he could see him _truly happy and free_  for the first time since he’d known him. Even if they never celebrated another independence day again, the angel knew that he would always hold this one dear to his heart, not just because it was his first, but because it was with Dean and he knew Dean had done the whole thing for him.


End file.
